From the Eyes of Another
by Kokoro-Komori
Summary: One day Wufei is ambushed by oz soldeirs olny to be found by a young lone wolf. This wolf is acually a girl. This girl has a ability to turn into a wolf. Now with no name she now lives with them. In her wolf form how long can she keep her secret. What hap
1. Default Chapter

K-k: Hi everyone here's my new story. It's about a girl named Kokoro who can change into a wolf.  
  
Wufei: Get on with the story ONNA!  
  
K-K: not till I get Heero to do the disclaimer.  
  
Heero: If I do it will you shut up?  
  
K-k: Most likely.  
  
Heero: KokoroKomori owns nothing other then the cat-girl.  
  
K-k: ON WITH THE STORY!   
  
"talking" 'thinking' animal talking  
  
(((Chapter 1(((( ((((The Wolf((((  
  
(The story's told in Kokoro's POV in the first chapter)  
  
I was walking through the woods in my wolf form. Oh yeah hi I'm...well I don't have a name. I don't have a family either...so anyways in my human form I have gold eyes, and shoulder length brown hair, with two black bangs. I am 14 in human years, and in my cat form I'm a brown wolf with black tipped ears, and tail. I also have a black paw, and calm gold eyes. Now as I was saying...  
  
I was walking through the woods in my wolf form when I came across a hurt boy. He looked about my age. From what I could tell he had shoulder length black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her had several large cuts on his body.  
  
'If he doesn't get help soon he'll die. I bet they did this. Poor guy.'  
  
I gently nudged his arm. He grunted, and drifted into dreamland, as I like to call it. In the distance I heard numerous voices calling a name.  
  
"Wufei!!" They yelled.  
  
'Could this be Wufei?' I thought as I ran to the voices.  
  
I reached the voices, which belonged to four boys. I called them, or tried to get their attention. A blonde boy saw me. I ran back where I came, looked at him then continued. Lucky for me he followed. I soon reached the boy, and nudged him again. He opened an eye. He had onyx eyes.  
  
The blonde boy kneeled next to me, and checked over the boy before yelling, "I found him!"  
  
'Actually I found him, but oh well.'  
  
Soon the boys who I found out were called Quatre: the blonde. Heero: The blue eyed. Duo: the braided one. Trowa: The green eyed. Wufei: The hurt one. I watched there every move. Even if I was a lone wolf, I still consider Wufei part of my pack now. The boys quickly, and carefully cleaned, and wrapped his wounds.  
  
"There. Wow Quatre if you hadn't of found him Wu-man might have died," Duo said as he stood.  
  
"Actually this dog got my attention, and led me here," Quatre said as he helped Heero carry Wufei to the limo.  
  
"She's a wolf..." Trowa said. It was the first time I heard him speak.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She a wolf. I've never seen one like her before though," Heero said.  
  
They started to walk off I subconsciously followed. Heero noticed this, along with Duo.  
  
"Go home, back to your pack," Duo said.  
  
I tilted my head to the side, I'm a lone wolf if you haven't noticed yet  
  
"She must be a lone wolf, and adopted us as her pack," Heero said simply.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Duo asked.  
  
"We'll take her back to my mansion, and then decide what to do from there."  
  
Then we all got into this black car and drove off. I had to admit I was a little nervous.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
K-K: That was my first chapter. Well got to go bye!  
  
Duo: Please read, and review  
  
K-K: Ja ne 


	2. A name

K-k: Back with my second chapter! I'd like to thank Wolfy for reviewing, and for those other people. Takes breathe I'D LIKE IF YOU TOLD ME TO CONITUE OR NOT! I MEAN IF IT WEREN'T FOR WOLFY RIGHT NOW I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! I'm better -  
  
Dou: O.O She's scary when she angry.  
  
K-k: What. Did. You. Say.  
  
Dou: Um...I'm going to do the disclaimer.  
  
K-k: 'Kay  
  
Dou: KokoroKomori only owns the lone wolf, not the g-boys, 'thank god' or anyone else other then the lone wolf.  
  
Wufei: Start the story Woman!  
  
(((Chapter 2((( ((((A name((((  
  
They soon arrived at a huge mansion. Lone (I'm calling the lone wolf lone for now) stared at it till Quatre motion for her to come in. Lone cautiously walked into the house, and looked around. She took a couple steps forward, and stopped.  
  
"Hey! Wu-man's up!" Duo yelled from the living room.  
  
Lone ears perked up, and ran to the voice. She watched as Wufei stared at his friends.  
  
"Who'd I get here? I remember a wolf, and then everything else went black."  
  
Lone walked up to him, and nudged his leg. He looked down at her, as she looked up at him. He turned to his friends.  
  
"She adopted us as her pack. She was the one who saved you."  
  
Damn right!   
  
"What's your name?"  
  
He he I have no name...  
  
Trowa watched her, his eyes made her uneasy. She couldn't look him in the eye it was like he was seeing her soul. Like he saw the human in her. Wufei scratch her ear, earning Lone's head tilting towards him.  
  
"She has no name," Trowa said, Lone's eyes went towards the ground.  
  
"What shall we name her then?"  
  
"Fluffy!" Duo yelled.  
  
If you call me that I will make your life a living hell Duo!   
  
"It about Kokoro," Quatre suggested.  
  
They nodded. Kokoro sat there smiling a wolfish smile.  
  
'I have a name, I have a name'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
K-K: And that was chapter 2. If I don't get two reviews I won't write the next chapter. So review or feel me wrath. Not. But please review.  
  
Duo: Yeah, or she'll pull a psycho.  
  
K-k: WHAT WAS THAT?????????  
  
Duo: Please read, and review, For my safety!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K-k: Starts running after Duo gun in hand 


End file.
